


passing notes

by displayheartcode



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Female Ron Weasley, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: It wasn’t unusual for Hermione to end up with small flowers on her knuckles and brooms on her arms.





	passing notes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lylilunapotter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lylilunapotter/gifts).



> lylilunapotter asked: 16. the one where anything written on your skin appears on your soulmate’s skin as well. And how 'bout Rory/Hermione?

There was an itch on the inside of Hermione’s wrist during History of Magic. Her quill stumbled and ink blotted her careful notes on referendums in the fourteenth century. Binns continued droning on, oblivious as always.

 _I’m_   _bored_. 

Hermione looked over her shoulder to see Harry slumped over his side of the desk, clearly asleep as Rory grinned next to him. She had a spot of ink on her long nose. Scowling, Hermione looked down at the words and dipped her quill in her ink-pot.  

It was always difficult to write on herself. She had yet mastered the way Rory endlessly doodled on her palms and the back of her hands during important lessons, not caring how it disrupted Hermione’s concentration. It wasn’t unusual for Hermione to end up with small flowers on her knuckles and brooms on her arms. In retaliation, Hermione would write annoying reminders to do homework and watch Rory’s face go white with worry beneath her freckles.  

Soulmates, some would explain the phenomenon, but hearing that always made Hermione squeak and Rory blush. Over time they both had gotten used to the messages and drawings, as others did with their matching soulmarks or other unusual abilities. In no way did it keep Hermione up late at night, thinking about their shared connection sizzling beneath her skin. In no way had she started looking at Rory in a different light, wanting to tug at the magic that connected them.  

 _Pay attention to the lecture,_  Hermione wrote.  _It’s going to appear on the OWLs exam._

Rory drew a frowning face. 

Hermione sighed.

 _Does this mean we’ll have to study more together?_ Rory asked. 

Hermione considered spending another evening alone with Rory in some corner of the Common Room. It filled her with unknown joy. 

 _Yes,_ she wrote back.


End file.
